


The Space Between Heaven and Earth

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Focus on sibling relationship, Gen, Hokuto is implied to be a trans girl, Mentioned Kakyou/Hokuto, Multi, Very loosely inspired by mythology, shamelessly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: Hokuto and Subaru, who live in the Underworld and help the spirits of humans pass on, decide to spend some time on the Surface to unwind after a long day. Written for shatteredcrystalwings, and posted with permission.





	The Space Between Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn't find a good way to weave the family relationships into this one-shot, so here is a quick explanation to prevent confusion. Both Saya and Toru are alive and well. Saya is the mother of Seishirou, and his little siblings, Fuuma and Kotori. Toru is the mother of Subaru, Hokuto, and Kamui. 
> 
> Also, the Sakurazukamori is simply a job, and not a clan in itself, and because of the friendly relationship between Dragons of Heaven and Earth, it's not taken as threat, or even kept a secret, as they aren't assassins, just people who feed the dead to the earth and trees, helping to keep the planet healthy. 
> 
> Hokuto is a trans girl here, but it's not gone into detail.

The twins were born on a sunny day, and it was considered a blessing for everyone in the Underworld. They were like the sun and moon, but that's precisely why they were perfect. Subaru, empathetic and spiritual, was perfect to lead the incoming spirits to where they may find rest, reincarnation, or, in very rare instances, damnation. Hokuto, cunning and physical, was perfect to help organize and keep the Underworld running smoothly, while also fighting off the rare intruder. Together, they grew into healthy, young adults, under the watchful eyes of their mother and grandmother. 

“Subaru!” Hokuto yelled one day, yanking on Subaru's arm as he worked on writing down various records about the spirits of people and animals that passed through the gates, recently. She seemed to be in high spirits, and the blue sun of their country seemed to shine brighter than usual as she pulled him forward, “I have something for you!”

“Eh?” Subaru blinked, as his sister freed him from her grasp, and placed some clothes into his arms. Subaru felt slightly grateful, considering how eccentric Hokuto's taste was, that it was just a pair of sleek, black pants, matching black shirt, warm red jacket, and a cute black hat with red trim. “What's the occasion?” 

Hokuto smiled, content, like a mischievous kitten getting a bowl of milk, “We're going to the Surface World, and we need clothes other than our formal kimonos, or our boring, everyday clothes to get there!”

“Wouldn't our normal clothes be fine?” Subaru yawned, having been working for most of the day, “And, anyway, don't you need to ask permission from mom or grandma, first?” 

Hokuto laughed, “Ohohoho! Silly Subaru, how will you find a cool boyfriend in boring clothing? And, about permission, it's only a problem if we're caught.”

Subaru sighed, “Wouldn't it better just to wait for them to take us up? I mean, it's not like we'll never get a chance to go, and it would be safer that way. You know, as well as I do, that it's dangerous for our kind to be on the Surface.”

Hokuto rolled her eyes, “It's not like we'll melt, like humans will if they come down here, alive. You know that for Heavenly Dragons, like us, and Earthly Dragons, the only danger is if you consume food, then your body gets accustomed to the other world, and it's hard to travel back and forward.” She smirked, “Normal humans are screwed, though, they can't come down here at all. So, if you find a nice guy, make sure he's a Dragon like us!”

Subaru blushed, “Wouldn't the bigger issue be that, even for Dragons, we're not supposed to live in the other world? We all have duties: the Earth Dragons care for the living earth, while the Heaven Dragons care for the souls of those passing on.”

Hokuto waved a hand, “Details, my dear brother! My boyfriend, Kakyou, is an Earth Dragon, and we're doing just fine, even if the long distance relationship is a drag, at least there's always Usyagi Mail. And,” she drawled out the word as she said it, “I know for a fact that you want to go and see all the lovely little plants and animals.”

Subaru sighed, he really did want to see the fauna and flora, because while it couldn't be said their was none to be found in their world, and indeed, the strange animals and plants that made their homes here were very lovely, but the ones on the Surface had a completely different ecosystem, and were unlike any creatures that could be found in the Underworld. “Ok,” he gave in, “I want to go.” 

It did not take either of them long to slip on their outfits, and Subaru was surprised to see Hokuto was notably less flashy than usual. She was maintaining some air of stealth, though, she still insisted on being cute and fashionable, wearing shimmery, sleek stockings, black gloves that went to her elbows, a ruffled black dress, that had a skirt that reminded Subaru of the ballet skirts they'd seen on dancers the last time the twins had gone onto the surface, and heels that looked sharp enough to kill. Hokuto always stated that it was her right as a woman to wear gorgeous clothes, and since they had mistaken her for a boy for several years of her life, they owed it to her to always make sure she had plenty of them.

It was already night when the pair made their decent to the Surface. They left their small house, after double checking that both their mother and twelve year old brother were fast asleep, and quickly ran towards the Surface. They were lucky, as their home was near the Bridge, which was the best way to cross between the two worlds. 

The previous reluctance melted like butter on warm bread, and, Subaru's heart bristled with excitement, as Hokuto grasped his hand, and they ran through the soft teal grass, like they had done many years ago. “Come on!” Hokuto laughed, her cheeks pink, as she pulled him onto the Bridge. It was not decorated, or fancy in anyway, just a sturdy, auburn bridge over a small stream. They gripped the smooth, well worn railing, and ran across. 

Subaru was always surprised by how dark the Surface was at night, and by how bright it was during the day. His own world had a distinct difference between day and night, but it was far more subdued, while, here, it was like a completely different world. 

“The cherry trees are so beautiful at the edge of the world,” Hokuto commented.

Subaru nodded in agreement, “It really is lovely.” The trees were huge, ancient beings, that seemed to be full of knowledge. Their many arms reached toward the heavens, and whispered the secrets of the universe in a forgotten language, in words too quiet for the ears of humans. The trees' many flowers blew around them, like pink snow. “Hey, Hokuto, what did you have in mind for us to do, anyway?” Subaru rubbed his eyes, and leaned against a tree.

Hokuto laughed her signature laugh, and sat near where Subaru was leaning, taking care to keep her dress neat and clean, “Honestly? I just wanted to watch the flowers and stars with you. You've been working really hard lately, and I think we both just needed some time to relax.”

Subaru smiled, and sat down beside his sister, “Thank you. I really have been tired, huh?” He closed his eyes, only to feel something warm and wet drip onto his face.

Subaru opened his eyes suddenly, as he heard Hokuto yell, “Blood!” 

He rubbed his face in disbelief, and pulled his hands back to see they were covered in blood. In confusion, he looked up, only to be met with the fox-like smile of a tall, and admittedly very handsome man, standing on a branch above them. Both twins yelled in unison upon noticing him. 

“Hello, there!” He laughed, his large hands covered with red blood, “I'm sorry for scaring you! You're both Heaven Dragons, right? I'm Monou Seishirou, the current Sakurazukamori.” He gracefully jumped down, and bowed in greeting. 

Subaru only nodded dumbly, but Hokuto managed to gather herself into confidence quickly, giving a quick, but still polite, bow. She smirked, “That's exactly right! I am Sumeragi Hokuto, the loveliest girl in all the land, and this is my adorable, and single, brother, Sumeragi Subaru!”

Subaru felt his face turn red at what Hokuto was clearly hinting at, and turned even redder when Seishirou cheerfully joined in, “Ah, really? Subaru-kun is just so adorable, I would have assumed someone would have gobbled him up, especially considering he's one of the famed Sumeragi clan, one of the most powerful and acclaimed clans in both the Surface or the Underworld.”

Hokuto shook her head, “It's only because Subaru is so shy. As you can plainly see, we're identical twins, and, I'm both taken and completely gorgeous. Besides, your family is exactly as notable as mine, an you're the Sakurazukamori, who has the important job of being in charge of feeding these many trees with the dead,” She laughed, “So, do you have a boyfriend, Sei-chan?” Hokuto was always one to attach any familiarity she deemed necessary, and as soon as she had seen Seishirou, she felt like she had been reunited with an old friend.

Seishirou looked downwards, in fake sadness, “Sadly, I am single, as my job keeps me so busy, and no one wants an ugly man like me, who constantly is handling corpses.” 

“You're not ugly at all, Monou-san!” Subaru blurted out, “And even if your job involves handling lots of corpses, it serves a very significant purpose in keeping the earth healthy!” 

Seishirou winked, “Do you think I'm sexy, Subaru-kun?”

Subaru let out an squeak, not unlike that of a startled kitten, unable to respond, which caused Seishirou laugh, and he continued speaking, “Please call my Seishirou. And, If you'd like, I would love to take you on a date to the zoo, tomorrow. They have penguins!” He smiled, “But there's no obligation, I just think it would be fun.”

Subaru's eyes lit up at the mention of zoos, and, to his own surprise, he answered, “I would love to see the penguins.” He had never seen a penguin in real life, but they seemed adorable from their descriptions in books. 

“It's a date, then!” Seishioru wanted to reach forward, and hold Subaru's hand,but was stopped by the fact his hands were still covered in blood.

“Oh!” Subaru handed Seishirou a handkerchief from his pocket, “You can use this!”

“Thank you, very much, Subaru-kun!” Seihsirou wasted no time in cleaning off his hands, staining the handkerchief from a creamy white, to splotched red, “I'll be sure to clean this off before our date tomorrow! Shall I meet you here, around this time?” 

Subaru gave a quick nod, “I look forward to it!”

“Oh no!” Hokuto interrupted, “The sun is rising! We have to get back! Sorry, Sei-chan!” She grabbed her brother by the arm, and pulled him back to the bridge. 

“See you tomorrow Seishirou-san!”

“The penguins will be waiting for you, Subaru-kun!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm Lilithkitty on Twitter, an Sakurazuka-Subaru on Tumblr! Please don't hesitate to reach out!


End file.
